¡Feliz día del niño!
by Juny Yumi Amatza
Summary: One-shot. En este día del niño, las más pequeñas de nuestros protagonistas deciden ir al festival a celebrar, en compañía de sus hermanos mayores y amigos. ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser para los chicos de Inazuma Eleven éste día? ¡Entra y descúbrelo!


**Domo, mina-san!**

**Bien, lo prometido es deuda. ¡Aquí está el especial del día del niño! Espero que lo disfruten ^^**

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5._

* * *

><p>Ya era de día. El peli crema debía despertar, pero luego de todo el entrenamiento que les había obligado a hacer Endo, entonces estaba claro que no se iba a despertar a esa hora. Decidió dormir un rato más.<p>

La pequeña Yuuka, entusiasta al igual que siempre se acercó a la habitación de su hermano mayor, yendo directamente a su cama. Estaba durmiendo. Soltó un suspiro. ¿Cómo era posible que los adultos y hasta su hermano mayor se durmieran en un día tan especial como ése?

-Onii-chan, despierta…- susurró Yuuka. Goenji abrió los ojos. Lo único que podía despertarlo así, era su hermanita menor. Al ver que se trataba de ella, los cerró nuevamente.- ¡Onii-chan!

-¿Qué pasa, Yuuka…?- Goenji estaba cansado, intentó preguntárselo de la forma más dulce, para no tener que sonar tan irritado nada más al despertar.

-¡Onii-chan, hoy es el día del niño!- exclamó la pequeña haciendo un puchero. Goenji suspiró.- Prometiste que me llevarías a la feria…

-Yuuka, es muy temprano para ir a la feria aún…

-…- Yuuka no respondió, tan sólo se limitó a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.- Ne, también dijiste que Cherryl vendría con nosotros, ¿cierto?

-¡Cherryl, casi se me olvida!- exclamó el delantero levantándose de golpe y cayendo de la cama. Yuuka rió divertida.- Dios, si llego tarde…

-Tranquilo Onii-chan.- dijo la pequeña saliendo de la habitación.- Son las nueve de la mañana.

-Oh…- Goenji miró su despertador. El festival era a las doce, así que aún tenía tiempo. Pero considerando el hecho de que tendría que ir a buscar a Cherryl a casa, desayunar y muchas otras cosas más… entonces la hora era prudente.

* * *

><p>Muy temprano, por la mañana, una escena familiar ocurría en la casa del señor Hibiki. Una pequeña de cabellos rubios cortados en una tierna melena estaba al lado de la cama de su hermano mayor. La pequeña, de mirada azulosa, miró como su hermano dormía aún. No quería despertar a Mio aún, puesto a que si alguien la despertaba temprano y estaba de malas, entonces tendría que salir de la casa corriendo para no caer en manos de ésta.<p>

-Onii-san.- dijo la rubia. Por el caso contrario, Tobitaka tenía el sueño pesado. Considerando que trabajaba en el restaurante, entonces era más entendible.- Onii-san, ya es de mañana…

-Sí…- dijo el mayor. Luna frunció el ceño.

-Significa que hay que despertar, Onii-san.- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un infantil puchero.- Vamos, necesito aún despertar a Mio, y sabes que ella…

-Sí, sí…

-¡Onii-san!- exclamó Luna molesta destapando a su hermano mayor.- ¡Ya levántate!

-¡Vale, ya voy…!- exclamó Tobitaka levantándose de su cama al fin. El peli morado se dirigió a la habitación del lado, con Luna atrás. Ambos entraron al cuarto y observaron como una peli negro descansaba tranquilamente. Tobitaka se acercó a las cortinas y las abrió de golpe. La peli negro gruñó molesta.

-¡Ya es de día, arriba!

-Cinco minutos más…- dijo en voz baja Mio tapándose con las sábanas.

-En cinco minutos más, Fubuki llegará a casa, y tú estás en pijama.

-¿¡QUÉEEEE!- la peli negro se sentó rápidamente en la cama y, aún media dormida, tomó el despertador, que indicaba que eran las nueve un cuarto.- Ja-Ja-Ja… Si no quieren que los mate, entonces más les vale salir de la habitación, ¡AHORA!

-¡Hai!- exclamaron ambos saliendo y riendo ante la reacción de la muchacha. Una vez que se levantó, entonces se fue a la ducha. Luego se vistió. Unos jeans azules con una polera violeta que tenía un escote en v, pero no tan grande. De lo contrario, el señor Hibiki no le dejaría ir a ningún lado, y para qué hablar de Tobitaka…

Luego, se puso un medallón con forma de llave de sol, regalo que le había dado Mark y Dylan hace años atrás y aún seguía en perfectas condiciones. Una vez que estuvo lista, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor. Luna sonrió. Ése era un día especial. El gran día del niño. Mio se sentó en la mesa y vio que Luna estaba lista. La pequeña vestía una polera roja, manga larga, con su gorro negro y unos jeans azules. Tobitaka vio a ambas con algo de desconfianza.

-¿En serio irán así?- preguntó el mayor de los tres mientras que Hibiki terminaba de servir el desayuno y se sentaba junto a ellos. Luego, el peli morado vio la polera de Mio.- Sabes que no me gusta esa polera…

-Lo siento hermanito, pero creo que ya soy mayorcita para andar así. Ni que fuera con una falda o algo por el estilo…- dijo la chica. Luna reía en voz baja.

-Mayorcita o no, no irás si no te cambias esa polera.

-Vaya, por un momento creí que te haría caso. Ahora… creo que no.

-Jajaja.- Luna rió divertida. El señor Hibiki vio a Mio.

-Tendrás que ir con un sweater o algo encima.- dijo el cocinero. Tobitaka sonrió victorioso y Mio sonrió dulcemente.

-Vale.- accedió rápidamente la peli negro subiendo a su cuarto. Luego, bajó con un sweater de hilo (¿los conocen? bueno, si no búsquenlo en imágenes…) color negro.- Listo.

-Mucho mejor.- dijo Tobitaka. Mio frunció el ceño.

-Vamos, que sí sigues así, terminarás sin novia, igual que el complejo de hermana andante de Kido…- dijo la peli negro molesta. Luna rió nuevamente mientras que el señor Hibiki mandaba a llamar al peli morado para que lavara los platos. Ambas hermanas se sentaron en el sillón.

-¿Iremos con Cherryl-chan y Goenji-kun?- preguntó Luna. Mio asintió con la cabeza.

-Hai. Por cierto, feliz día del niño.

-¿N-Nani? ¡N-No! Y-Yo ya n-no soy…- dijo algo ruborizada la pequeña Luna.

-Oh, ya veo.- dijo Mio sonriendo irónicamente.- Entonces no iremos a la feria…

-¡No, yo no quise decir eso!- exclamó Luna. Mio rió divertida.

-Era una broma.- dijo la chica sonriendo. Entonces, alguien tocó a la puerta. Luna sonrió pícaramente, era hora de la venganza.

-Onee-chan, tienes una mancha en la polera.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Dónde! ¿Mi pelo está bien?

-Jajaja, era broma.- dijo la rubia. La peli negro le miró molesta y fue a abrir la puerta. Era Fubuki. La chica sonrió.- ¡Fubu-chan!

-Hola.- saludó el peli plata mientras que era abrazado por la peli negro.

-Buenos días, Fubuki-kun.- saludó Luna.

-Buenos días, Luna-chan. Feliz día del niño.- dijo el chico extendiendo un regalo.

-¡Arigato!- exclamó la pequeña feliz mientras que abrazaba a Fubuki y abría el regalo.- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¡Waaaa!

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el peli plata a la vez que Luna alzaba un gorro parecido al suyo pero con bordados de colores en forma de mariposas.

-¡Es hermoso!- exclamó la pequeña emocionada.- ¡Arigato!

-No es nada, después de todo, es tu día.- dijo el peli plata dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la pequeña y sonriendo dulcemente. Mio sonrió. La escena era tierna. Entonces decidió jugar un poco con Fubuki.

-Eh, Fubu-chan.- dijo la peli negro sonriendo.- ¿Y entonces qué hay para mí?

-Toma.- dijo el peli plata extendiendo una cajita. Mio abrió los ojos sorprendida. Si tenía esa suerte, tendría que hacer esa broma más seguido.

-¿E-En serio?- tartamudeó la peli negro sorprendida. Fubuki se acercó y la besó dulcemente.

-Sí.- respondió el chico. Mio abrió la caja y vio dos pendientes que tenían formas de gatos.- Espero que te guste. Son de plata…

-¡Son hermosos!- exclamó Mio tirándose sobre Fubuki. El peli plata sonrió divertido.

-Me alegra que te hayan gustado.- dijo el chico algo adolorido por la caída.

-Buenos días.- dijo Hibiki apareciendo. Ambos se levantaron del suelo.- Bien, cuídalas bien. Los quiero a las seis en mi casa.

-Entendido. Las traeré a esa hora.- dijo Fubuki sonriendo.

-¡Hasta luego, Otto-san!- se despidieron ambas chicas cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

><p>Goenji estaba en frente de la casa de Cherryl. Se podía decir que era tan grande como su casa, aunque un poco más pequeña. Y si pensaba en que el padre de la chica era doctor, entonces había una explicación lógica para ello. Tímidamente (porque ya sabía que le esperaba antes de ir con Cherryl al festival), tocó el timbre. Yuuka, que estaba junto a él, sonreía ampliamente. Entonces, de la puerta, salió el padre de Cherryl.<p>

-¿Eh? ¿Él es el chico del que me hablabas...?- preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.- Si le haces algo a mi pequeña y linda Cherryl…

-¡OTTO-SAN!- la rubia salió rápidamente de la casa, con su hermano atrás. Luego, cambió su expresión a una más tranquila y vio al delantero.- Hola, Goenji-kun.

-H-Hola, Cherryl…- dijo el chico admirando la belleza de la muchacha. Llevaba una falda color azul con una polera celeste, que combinaba con sus ojos.- Te ves hermosa…

-¿¡QUEEE!- exclamaron El padre y el hermano de la chica alterados.

-¡Oigan!- exclamó la chica llevándose dos manos a las caderas.- ¡Entren a la casa, que me sé cuidar sola! Y si me llego a enterar de que me están siguiendo…

Los dos ya estaban en la casa. A Goenji se le resbaló una gota de la cabeza mientras que su hermanita menor iba a abrazar a Cherryl.

-¡Cherryl-chan!- exclamó la pequeña. Cherryl sonrió.

-Hola, Yuuka-chan.- saludó. Luego, tomó el brazo de Goenji y sonrió apenada.- Disculpa por los inconvenientes…

-No te preocupes, es normal que se preocupen por ti.- dijo el chico sonriendo algo sonrojado. Cherryl bajó la mirada con un aura algo depresiva alrededor.

-A veces quisiera que no fuese así…

-Tranquila…- dijo Goenji con una gota en la cabeza.- Apuesto a que Mio tuvo los mismos problemas con Tobitaka.

-La diferencia es que no tiene un padre tan sobre protector como el mío ¬¬

-Pero al menos tu padre no pones tantas reglas…

-B-Bueno, quizás tengas algo de razón…- dijo la rubia recordando el listado de reglas que le había dado Hibiki a Fubuki en cuanto Mio y él se habían hecho novios. Un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda al recordarlo.

* * *

><p>Los tres ya estaban en el festival. Luna miraba de un lugar a otro, muy emocionada, en busca de alguna atracción a la cual ir. Quería pasárselo igual de bien que en su primer festival. Mio y Fubuki no hicieron nada más que sonreír al ver a la muchacha. Fubuki tomó la mano de Mio y le sonrió a la pequeña Luna.<p>

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero, Luna-chan?- preguntó el peli plata. La rubia sonrió.

-¡A la noria!

-Oh, vamos.- dijo Mio sonriendo de igual forma. Justo en ese minuto, alguien les gritó, haciendo que voltearan.

-¡Mio-chan, Fubuki-kun!- exclamó Cherryl que venía más atrás y los alcanzaba al ritmo que podía.

-Ohayou, Cherryl-chan, Goenji-kun.- saludó Mio sonriendo. Luego, vio que Yuuka sonreía felizmente.- Ohayou, Yuuka-chan. Feliz día del niño.

-¡Gracias, Mio-chan!- saludó tiernamente la joven. Cherryl miró a Luna.

-Oh, Luna ~chan.- dijo Cherryl cantarina mientras que sonreía frunciendo el ceño.- Feliz día del ~niño~

-¿Q-Qué?- se alarmó la joven cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero infantil.- Yo no soy niña, estoy grande. ¿Cierto, Yuuka-chan?

-¡Hai!- exclamó la pequeña Yuuka firme y derecha. Los grandes rieron.

-Oh, lo que tu digas.- dijo Cherryl guiñándole un ojo a ambas.

-Pues, bueno, si eres grande, entonces harás la tarea sola, ¿eh?- preguntó Mio sonriendo. Luna se alarmó.

-A-Ah, eso… B-Bueno…

-Tranquila, si te dejara hacer la tarea sola entonces Tobitaka te ayudaría… y más bien, no ayudaría realmente, así que…- dijo Mio frunciendo el ceño. Los chicos rieron.- Bueno, teníamos pensado ir a la noria.

-¿Tú qué dices, Yuuka?- preguntó Goenji sonriéndole dulcemente a su hermana menor. La pequeña sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.- Bien, vamos.

-Hai.- contestaron todos.

Hicieron una fila y subieron a la noria. Luna y Yuuka estaban muy felices al ver todo el parque desde arriba, mientras que nuestras parejas (o sea, Cherryl/Goenji y Mio/Fubuki), se encontraban tomados de la mano. Ambos sabían que el día del niño había sido nada más que otra excusa para tener una cita.

Lo que no sabían, era quienes influirían en ella.

Desde debajo de la noria, escondidos en unos arbustos (sí, lo sé, es como la primera vez, ¿no?), se encontraban dos siluetas, una más alta que la otra, pero ambas observando atentamente lo que ocurría en una de las cabinas. La más alta miró a la otra sombra.

-Bien. Que dé comienzo la misión: Evidencia Peligrosa.

-¿Evidencia peligrosa…?

-Sí. ¿O prefieres espionaje doloroso... ¬¬?

-Bien...

Ambas sombras se dividieron. La más alta se escondió tras la casa de los sustos y la más baja cerca de la noria. La que estaba más ceca de la noria tomó su "comunicador especial", en pocas palabras, un walkie tolkie como cualquier otro, y se comunicó con su compañero.

-Aquí agente águila, ¿me escuchas agente mujeriego?

_No soy agente mujeriego, y sí, te escucho ¬¬_

-¿Y cómo se supone que te llamas…?

_Tú solo dime agente M…_

"Qué creativo…" –Entendido, agente M. Objetivo C a las 12 en punto.

_¿¡Quéee! ¿¡C está al frente! Oh, espera… ¡Yo tengo al Objetivo M a las 10 en punto!_

**(Y dentro de la noria…)**

-¿A dónde quieren ir luego?- preguntó Cherryl viendo a Luna y a Yuuka con dulzura. Luna sonrió.

-¡A la casa del terror!- exclamaron ambas con brillo en los ojos. Mio sudo frío.

-A-Anda, porque no se lo piensan antes de…

-No, con Yuuka-chan ya teníamos planificado todo el día.- dijo Luna. Mio empalideció.

-Mierda…- susurró en voz baja. A Cherryl se le resbaló una gota por la cabeza.

-Daiyobun, Daiyobun.- dijo la amiga de Mio sonriendo.- Solo es una actuación.

-Pero es tan real…- dijo la peli negro. Todos recordaron los fantasmas de cartón que había y se les resbaló una gota en la cabeza. "Sí, es tan real…" pensaron irónicamente.

La noria se detuvo y los cuatro bajaron. Mio vio nerviosamente el suelo. Como odiaba la maldita casa de los sustos… Aún no lo superaba.

A lo lejos, estaban dos personas muy conocidas para los cuatro.

-¡Eh, chicos!- un moreno de pelo verde los saludó con una mano, debido a que con la otra llevaba un gigantesco helado. Cherryl sonrió.

-¡Hola, Mido-kun, Hiroto-kun!- saludó la rubia.

-Veo que se la pasan bien.- dijo Hiroto observando como Yuuka y Luna veían entusiasmadas los colores del parque.

-¡Hai!- exclamaron ambas.

-¿A dónde iban?- preguntó Midorikawa.

-A la casa de los sustos.- respondió Goenji.- ¿Y ustedes?

-Eh, a ningún lugar en específico, venimos de incógnito.- dijo Midorikawa viendo a Hiroto.

-¿Incógnito?- preguntó Mio reincorporándose a la conversación.

-Sí.- respondió Midorikawa.- El complejo de hermana- indicó a Hiroto- no se podía quedar tranquilo viendo como su hermanita se divertía.

-Ah, la cuido, nada más.- dijo Hiroto. Luego, se cruzó de brazos y pensó.- Imagínate cuantos depravados hay hoy en día, le puede pasar cualquier cosa…

-No lo sé…- dijo Goenji apenado.- Lo siento por Ulvida…

-No, cuando Yuuka crezca, ahí si lo sentirás.- dijo Hiroto frunciendo el ceño. Yuuka se llevó ambas manos a las caderas.

-¡Yo ya estoy grande!- exclamó la castaña haciendo un puchero.- Pero como Onii-chan se pone celoso si salgo con chicos, entonces no lo hago.

-¡Y-Yuuka!- exclamó el peli crema ruborizado. Cherryl rió dulcemente.- No se dicen esas cosas…

-Oh, yo creo que es dulce de tu parte.- dijo la rubia sonriendo y abrazando un brazo de Goenji. Justo en ese minuto, se escuchó como alguien caía en los arbustos bruscamente.- Uh, ¿qué fue eso?

-¡Onii-chan, vamos!- exclamó Yuuka arrastrando a Goenji y de paso a Cherryl, dejándola sin poder ver nada.

**(Hace unos segundos atrás, justo cuando Goenji se ruboriza, pero en los arbustos…)**

_-Oh, yo creo que es muy dulce de tu parte._

-¡ÉSE MALDITO bastar…!

-¡Cálmate…!

**(Y volviendo a la realidad…)**

Los chicos (incluyendo a Midorikawa y a Hiroto), entraron a la casa del terror. Hiroto seguía repitiendo una y otra vez las desgracias que podían ocurrirle a su hermana si es que seguía en el festival.

-¿Y si alguien la ve y la intenta secuestrar y me envían una amenaza y…?

-Hiroto, ya entendimos.- dijo Goenji ya molesto. Mio se intento concentrar en las palabras de sus amigos y no en la casa.

-Hiroto, deberías dejar de seguir a Ulvida.- dijo Cherryl.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Quiero decir… Si yo me enterara de que Minoru, o aún peor, papá estuviese siguiéndome, estoy segura de que los mataría…- dijo la rubia.

-Sí, creo que si Tobitaka hiciera algo así, también haría lo mismo.- dijo Mio concentrada en cerrar los ojos y no mirar a su alrededor. Fubuki la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él. Luego, un fantasma pasó en frente de ella, haciéndola sobresaltar y abrazarse más la peli plata.- ¡Kyaaa!

-Pero si ha sido solo un fantasma…- dijo Goenji. Cherryl lo golpeó en la cabeza, haciéndolo callar.

-P-Pero ha sido real, ¿a que sí?- preguntó mirando amenazante al resto Todos asintieron con la cabeza. "Pero si no ha sido nada más que tela blanca… NI SI QUIERA TENÍA OJOS" pensaron todos con gotas en la cabeza.

-Tranquila…- dijo Fubuki de forma dulce.

-Ah…- dijo Luna llevándose una mano a la frente.- Onee-chan, si quieres nos vamos de aquí.

-No… es tu día, lo soportaré.- dijo Mio reincorporándose y avanzando. "Pero como tu día es solo hoy, ya mañana te las verás conmigo…" pensó vengativamente Mio.

-Hiroto, quiero helado…

-¿Crees que es el momento más oportuno? ¬¬

-¡Onii-chan, yo también quiero helado!- exclamó Yuuka.- ¿Cierto, Luna-chan?

-B-Bueno… es que yo… estoy a dieta…- dijo la rubia tras ser jalada por la más pequeña hacia la salida de la casa.

-¡Yuuka, vuelve!- exclamó Goenji corriendo tras ambas. El resto hizo lo mismo. Una vez que estuvieron afuera, observaron como las dos chicas estaban siendo acorraladas por dos chicos mayores que ellas. Cherryl corrió hasta ambas y se puso en frente.

-Miren que tenemos aquí…- dijo uno de ellos. Luego se acercó a Cherryl y le tomó de la barbilla.- ¿Quieres jugar, precio-

-¡NO!- exclamó la rubia dándole de lleno una patada en la entrepierna. Los chicos atrás empalidecieron con tan solo escuchar la magnitud que había tenido el golpe.

-¡Bien, hecho, Cherryl-chan!- exclamó Mio sonriendo. El oro chico tomó a la rubia de la muñeca y la levantó en el aire.

-¡Suéltala!- exclamó Goenji intentando aproximarse, pero justo antes de hacerlo, un balón golpeó al chico que sostenía a Cherryl y lo hizo caer al suelo.- E-Eh…

-¡Déjalas en paz!- entonces, nadie supo cómo, pero pudieron ver como Tobitaka y Minoru aparecían al rescate. Los dos delincuentes se fueron corriendo del lugar. Inmediatamente, Tobitaka vio si Luna estaba bien y Minoru hizo lo mismo con Cherryl y Yuuka.

-¿Están bien?- preguntaron Minoru y Tobitaka a las chicas. Las tres asintieron con la cabeza.- Menos mal…

-¡TOBITAKA SEIYA!- exclamó Mio cruzándose de brazos y con tono autoritario, haciendo que a todos les recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda.- ¿¡Qué rayos estás haciendo tú aquí!

-¿Qué rayos hacías TÚ abrazando a Fubuki en la casa del terror y dejando a Luna sola por ahí?

-¡NO ME LEVANTES EL TONO!

-¡SOY EL MAYOR Y SÍ LO HARÉ!

-Pues, hablando de eso, ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?- preguntó Cherryl a Minoru.

-Pues creo que es obvio, vigilarte.- dijo Minoru cruzándose de brazos.- ¿¡POR QUÉ ABRAZASTE A GOENJI EN LA NORIA!

-¡E-Eso no te importa!- reclamó la rubia.

-¡Nos vamos a casa!- exclamó Tobitaka tomando a Luna de la muñeca y a Mio.

-¡Oye, oye, espera!- exclamó la peli negro zafándose del agarre y dejando a Tobitaka atónito.- Yo sabré si me voy a casa o no, así que me explicas por qué estás aquí. Dudo mucho que el señor Hibiki te hubiese mandado.

-Así es.- exclamó Cherryl. Luego lo pensó, "Ay, dios… PAPÁ…"- Papá…

-No te llevaré a casa, porque no creo que sea lo correcto, pero papá lo sabrá.- dijo Minoru a Cherryl.

-¡Entonces yo le diré a papá que saliste con una chica el otro día, en vez de ir a la biblioteca!- replicó la rubia.

-¡Y yo le diré que abrazaste a Goenji!

-¡Y yo que te escapaste el otro día de casa!

-¡NI SI QUIERA HICE ESO!

-MENTIROSO.

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SÍ!

-Cielos…- dijo Fubuki algo apenado por la situación.

-¡USTEDES ESTABAN EN UNA CITA CON ESOS DOS…!- exclamaron los hermanos mayores ante la mirada penetrante de Fubuki y Goenji.

-¿"Eso dos" qué?- preguntaron ambos.

-E-Esos… ¡ESOS DOS!

-¿Y DESDE CUANDO TE INTERESA?- preguntó Mio a Tobitaka.

-¡Siempre me ha interesado!

-No puedo creer que no confíes en mí, hermano…- dijo Cherryl molesta con Minoru.

-Ni yo…- dijo el chico.- Hubiese entendido que me dijeras que salías con Goenji…

-Baka

-Doble Baka

-Inmadura

-Infantil

-¡O-Oigan!- exclamó Luna moviendo sus manos.- N-No es lo que ustedes creen.

-¿Ah?- todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña.

-S-Sí.- prosiguió Yuuka.

-Verán… L-Los chicos quisieron, err… ¡A-Acompañarnos al festival! Porque… ¡A-Ah, sí! Iban a i-ir al entrenamiento después, entonces quisieron divertirse en el festival y nosotros los invitamos…

-¿E-En serio?- preguntó Tobitaka viendo a Mio.- ¿Es eso cierto, Mio?

-P-Pues…- dijo la peli negro.- Sí.

-O-Oh…- dijo Minoru arrepentido.- C-Creo que… les debemos una disculpa…

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Cherryl al su hermano mayor.

-Sí.- dijo Tobitaka.

-Lo sentimos.- dijeron ambos hermanos.

-Disculpas aceptadas.- dijo Mio.

-Pero si hacen algo así otra vez…- dijo Cherryl. Ambas sonrieron.

-Sí que lo sentirán, y mucho.

-V-Vale.- dijeron ambos.

-Bueno, ya es tarde.- dijo Tobitaka viendo la hora.- Yo ya me voy al restaurante.

-Sí, y yo me voy a casa.- dijo Minoru.- Ten cuidado, Cherryl.

-Vale.- dijo la rubia.

-A las seis en casa.- dijo Tobitaka siendo indiferente y yéndose. Mio sonrió.

-Hai.- asintió la peli negro. Una vez que ambos hermanos se fueron, entonces todos suspiraron aliviados.- Menos mal…- luego, la peli negro miró a Yuuka y Luna.- Si no hubieran dicho eso, de seguro estoy muerta.

-Lo mismo digo.- dijo Cherryl.- Gracias chicas.

-No nos lo agradezcan tan pronto.- dijo Yuuka sonriendo traviesamente.

-Uhm… Bueno, es el día del niño, no teníamos porque salvarlos.- dijo Luna sonriendo con complicidad.- Así que…

-Ya tenemos decidido el siguiente lugar…- dijeron ambas sonriendo.

-¿Qué se traen entre manos…?- preguntó Mio desconfiada.

Los seis salían de la tienda completamente exhaustos. Los chicos cargaban muchas bolsas con aura depresiva alrededor. Luna y Yuuka sonreían mientras que llevaban un helado cada una, sonriendo de par en par.

-He quedado en la quiebra…- dijo Goenji mientras que recordaba todas las cosas que cargaba.

-Yo ya estaba en la quiebra…- dijo Hiroto.- ¿Cómo se supone que pague la renta de la casa…?

-Paguemos.- dijo Midorikawa.- Te recuerdo que ambos vivimos en el mismo lugar.

-¡NO REPLIQUES, TU QUISISTE AYUDAR!- exclamó el pelirrojo molesto. Fubuki miraba apenado la situación mientras que Mio lo veía atónita.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- preguntó Fubuki ante la mirada de la peli negro.

-No entiendo cómo es que gastaste más de 100.000 yenes en juguetes, ropa, etc, y no estás deprimido… Además, ¿de a dónde sacaste el dinero?- preguntó la peli negro. Fubuki sonrió.

-Ah, bueno…- se intentó explicar el peli plata.- Y-Yo había ahorrado dinero y, bueno… mi dinero… m-mi…

Observó su billetera, con apenas dos yenes al fondo y un aura depresiva lo envolvió.

-En la quiebra…- declaró Cherryl.

-B-Bueno, no puede ser peor.- dijo Midorikawa intentando alegrar el día. El teléfono de Mio empezó a sonar y la chica contestó.

-¿Hai? ¿Kido?... En la tienda... ¿P-Por qué? No quieres saber, algún día te cuento… ¿¡QUÉ! Rayos, casi se me olvida. ¡Gracias por recordármelo, Kido! Te debo una… S-Sí, bueno unas cuantas ¬¬U Ya, vale, te llamo luego. ¡Sayo!

-¿Kido?- preguntó Midorikawa.- ¿Qué quería?

-El entrenador nos dice que habrá entrenamiento.- declaró la peli negro. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿ENTRENAMIENTO? ¿¡AHORA!

-En cinco minutos más T.T- dijo Mio.- ¡Hay que ir!

-Ah…- suspiró Midorikawa. Entonces, Yuuka y Luna se miraron riendo.

-Sin duda, este es el mejor día del niño que he tenido en mi vida.- dijo Luna. Yuuka sonrió.

-¡Hai!

Y así, los jugadores del Raimon cargaron las bolsas a las casas correspondientes para luego ser completamente molidos por los entrenamientos.

Y a pesar de no ser niños ya, nadie les había celebrado cuantas destrezas lograron hacer en un solo día.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el final más extraño que hayan leído antes xD Con decirles... que ni yo entendí el final o.o Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Kaze-chan: Y no olviden dejar reviews ;)**

**Cami-chan: Y lo más importante...**

**Todos: ¡Que tengan un muy feliz día del niño!**

**Cami-chan: Y recuerden-**

**Mido-chan: ¿Puedo decir la frase? ¿Puedo decir la frase? o . o**

**Cami-chan: u . u Vale, vale...**

**Mido-chan: ¡Yujuu! Bien, ahí va: _No importa la edad que tengamos, siempre seremos niños en nuestros corazones._**

**Cami-chan: Bien, eso es todo.**

**Todos: Matta-ne!**


End file.
